Parenting
by dorydafish
Summary: Sam was not happy. Being paired up with Fredweird for this parenting thing was just a whole bunch of chiz! SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is is another attempt at a Seddie fic. I don't know if this is going to be more than a one shot yet.**_

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"Miss Puckett, will you get down from your chair immediately or it will be another detention."

"Well I take detention over spending more time with Freddork any day!"

"The father of your child and the baby will have to sit with you in detention while we go over the parenting handbook." Miss Briggs gave Sam a stern look and the dork sitting beside her groaned. She gritted her teeth before getting her feet off of the chair and placing her backside on it.

Miss Briggs had just announced that there was going to be a 6 week parental assignment with an electronic baby and Sam was not happy. Being paired up with Fredweird for this parenting thing was just a whole bunch of chiz!!

Miss Briggs had gone on to say that this was part of their end of year grade and that it was vital that they all pass. "In addition I have appointed supervisors that will have to sign off all of the tasks you will have to do. In the case of Miss Puckett and Mr Benson it will be Mrs Benson."

Sam let out another outburst. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! She's completely mental!"

"Sam! That's my mother you're talking about." Freddie chastised.

"And?"

Freddie grinned. "Fair point."

Sam nearly mauled the teacher when it was time to collect the babies and the fake birth certificates. Under mother, her baby's certificate had the words Samantha Joy Benson.

When the rules of the assignment were explained and all of their babies along with the wrist bands were activated, they all filed out of the classroom.

Freddie passed Scott Kai Benson to his mother and laughed. "Enjoy. You get him the first night."

Sam stood in the hallway looking at her baby. This was going to be a long assignment.

* * *

Freddie swore as there was a loud knock at his front door. He was just glad his mother was a heavy sleeper.

What the hell was going on?

As he opened the front door, he was met with a complete mess of a girl holding the electronic baby upside down using his foot. The baby incidentally was crying. More like screaming.

"Sam it's three in the morning-" Freddie was unable to finish as his 'wife' shoved the child into his arms and put her hands over her ears. "Make it stop! Please make it stop before I bash that things brain in."

"Sam..."

"WHAT!? I've tried everything! HE WON'T SHUT UP!"

"Hav you tried feeding him?" Freddie asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam looked at her 'husband' as though he was crazy. "You're kidding me right? He's not real! He doesn't need food Freddifer."

"He needs his electronic bottle so that it's like we were giving him his night feeds. Man, were you not listening to Miss Briggs in class?" Freddie stared at his son. Pity Scott had such a dysfunctional mother. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Freddie wished that Carly was taking this class.

"Do I ever listen to the chiz that comes out of her mouth?"

Freddie yawned half asleep as Sam jumped on his couch and switched on the TV. "Where's the baby bag?"

"I dunno. Out in the hallway?" Sam began to moan to herself about the crap that was on screen this time in the night. "You got any good films?"

"Galaxy wars?" Freddie suggested as he removed the chipped baby bottle from the bag.

"That will do. Hand me the ribs. They're right at the bottom of the bag." Freddie grabbed the ribs too as he shook his head. That girls appetite would never cease to amaze him.

Freddie handed the bottle and baby back to Sam and watched as she feed the child awkwardly. He smiled to himself and wordlessly shifted the baby in the girls arms so that she was more comfortable. "Thanks dork," she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

When Marissa Benson woke up at six that morning she got the shock of her life when her son wasn't in his bed. Instead, she found him asleep on the couch with Sam Puckett asleep on his shoulder clutching their new baby.

For once she didn't freak out.

Smiling softly to herself, she made a start on breakfast.

* * *

_**So I don't know if I should leave this as a one-shot or if I should continue. PLEASE review and tell me if you like it. Coz I have a lot of ideas where this could go. So I leave it up to you guys really. Thanks**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got some really nice reviews within a couple of hours of me posting so I just got all inspired to write some more…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Screams filled the apartment once more as Sam jerked awake dropping the baby. Mrs Benson tutted as she made her way over to the pair. Freddie groaned rolling away from Sam, hugging a cushion. Sam whacked him hard.

"MOM! Sam's hitting me!"

"What, now you need your mommy to defend you? Man up boy! She's not going to be around forever." Sam glared at Freddie forgetting that she was only 3 feet away from Marissa.

"Samatha Puckett, do not talk to my son like that. You may be one of his best friends and now the mother of his child, but he is still my baby."

"Quit yakking woman and give mama some food." As always, the girl was grouchy before breakfast.

Marissa pursed her lips. She could now understand her son's fondness of his other best friend. Not that she liked it, but Carly was definitely more polite and kinder to her Fredward. Nevertheless, she picked up the wailing baby from the floor and gave him back to his mother. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Why don't you grab yourself a shower?"

Sam threw the baby at Freddie, leaping over the couch and made her way to Freddie's room. After grabbing a towel from his wardrobe, she proceeded to have a shower.

* * *

Freddie had just finished feeding the baby once more and entered his room. He spluttered as he saw Sam wrapped in a towel rummaging through his underwear draw. Freddie couldn't help but inwardly groan as he noticed a pair of his Galaxy Wars boxer shorts on her.

"Hey Fredweird, Like my new hat?" She wiggled her eyebrows and danced around a little.

Freddie took a deep breath before talking. "Sam, you can't stand around in my room in just a towel. My mom would kill you if she saw you like this."

"Geez, what's the problem? And I'm not naked under the towel. I'm still in my underwear, see" Sam pulled on her left bra strap proving to her friend that she did indeed have her underwear on.

Freddie clamped his hands over his eyes secreting wishing it was Carly standing their in just her underwear and a towel. Not that Carly would do anything as insane as that. "Aw Sam! Just put some clothes on. Wait, isn't that yesterday's underwear?"

Sam shrugged, not that Freddie could see. "I turned it inside out. Now give me a shirt or something I can wear."

The Benson boy rushed over to the wardrobe and pulled out the first shirt he could find, throwing it at the girl without looking at her. Once again he put his hands over his eyes until he felt Sam smack him on the arm. "Come on Benson, mama's hungry!" She rushed out of the room dragging Freddie with her.

Breakfast wasn't all that great. When Marissa realised that Sam was wearing Freddie's boxers and shirt she choked on her multi-grain wholemeal toast and demanded to know what exactly the kids had been up to. When Sam's reply was "a bit of morning fun before breakfast," Marissa began to hit her repeatedly with a dish cloth.

Sam laughed as she narrowly missed the cloth. "Fredlumps, your mom is a loon!"

"Samatha Puckett, your mother will hear about this!"

"And what? Like she's gonna give a chiz." Sam, grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed the baby and her bag before making a break for it. "Freddie! Come on, you don't want to be late for school."

Freddie shot an apologetic look to his mom before following Sam out of the door.

"Eugh! Dude, what is this chiz? It taste's like crap!" said Sam spitting out the multi-grain toast and chucking the rest at Freddie's head.

* * *

"What up Carlz?" Sam was fed up. This baby was a nightmare. She had tried feeding it a million times and it wouldn't shut up. She had given up and wrapped Scott up in her clothes from the day before and shoved him into her backpack. And that wasn't it. How was she supposed to know the dork's clothes had a dorky smell? It was as if the boy was following her around all day.

"Hey. Do you hear that? It's like a weird cry?" Carly looked around but couldn't spot anything unusual.

"Nope. We on for iCarly tonight? I'll come round at 5?"

"You bet." Carly looked her best friend up and down before scrunching up her face in confusion. "Are you wearing Freddie's clothes?"

"Oh yeah, I spent the night at the nub's place. It's not like I planned it, so I had to borrow his clothes."

Carly stared wide-eyed. "Why didn't you come borrow some clothes from me?" Why the hell had Sam spent the night at Freddie's? Were they a couple? Why hadn't Mrs. Benson minded? What the hell was going on? Carly had so many questions but just as she was about to ask Sam, Freddie came up to them.

"Hey, where's Scott?"

"In my backpack." Sam grabbed a couple of chips from the dork's packet.

"SAM! He's not supposed to be in your backpack." Freddie sighed. What was he going to do with a wife like her?

"Relax, it's not like he needs oxygen."

Carly watched her friends bickering and tried to remain as calm as possible but couldn't contain herself any longer. "DID YOU GUYS SLEEP TOGETHER LAST NIGHT!?" The hubbub of the hallway stopped immediately as everyone in the vicinity faced the trio. Apart from the faint cry of a baby, it was silence. "And who the hell is Scott?" Carly added.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other frozen on the spot before Sam spoke. "Well, honestly, I would have to say yes." She smirked as a look of horror was cast on both Freddie and Carly's faces.

The hallway erupted into loud whispers and excited tones.

"SAM!" Freddie was sure that Sam had completely lost her mind.

"Oh my…" carly whisphed before slowly backing away from the couple in question.

"NO! NO! We didn't sleep together. Well, technically we slept next to each other but we didn't you know…." Freddie tried to explain grabbing Sam's backpack pulling out Scott. "This is Scott, we have to look after him for this class. Sam's the mom and I'm the dad. Sam came over because the baby was crying and we fell asleep. That's it. NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Geez, way to kill the joke, Freddork." Sam felt a twinge in her stomach knowing that Freddie was so keen on Carly knowing nothing had happened. She wasn't that bad was she?

"So nothing happened?" Carly looked between the two searching for confirmation.

"NO!" Freddie shouted.

Sam rolled her eyes smacking Freddie on the back of his head before heading to English.

_**

* * *

Okay so how are you guys liking this story so far….still want me to continue?? Just to let you know, the next bit will probably **__**be the webshow and also Sam and Freddie have to bathe the baby!**_

_**Totally don't have a clue how long this story will be**__**.**_

_**Reviews would be AWESOME!!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wanna say thanks to everyone that reviewed!! I got 13 reviews for the first two chapters!! :D You know the score, I'll keep posting as long as you keep reviewing!**_

* * *

"In 5…4…3…2…" said Freddie in his usual manner while Sam and Carly danced around the iCarly studio.

"I'm Sam…"

"And I'm Carly…"

"And this is iCARLY!" Sam hit the button on the blue remote to activate the cheers.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh along with his two friends.

"Today we are talking about babies," Carly started.

Sam grabbed the camera lens. "BABIES!"

The show started with pictures of Carly, Sam and Freddie as babies while Carly explained how Sam and Freddie had to do an assignment about parenting to the audience sitting at home. As if on cue Scott started to cry.

"Aw Scott! Come on! We're in the middle of a show. This is not the time!" Freddie fiddled with the baby trying to keep the camera steady, but it didn't work.

Carly grabbed the camera and pointed it at the technical producer. Freddie was wearing a baby pouch with Scott in it. "Sam you have to change him."

"I don't do diapers." Sam lay down in the middle of the studio refusing to get up.

"You do if you want to pass." Freddie tried to move her to no avail.

"Your mom's not here you nub!" she said kicking him in the shins.

Freddie rubbed his leg while still holding Scott. "We can show her the tape. You still get the marks."

"I dunno how to do it." Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Freddie.

Carly pointed the camera at her stuffed toys. All of them were wearing fresh diapers. Sam had been practising all morning.

After much encouragement from both Carly and Freddie, she finally gave in and started to remove the diaper. "Oh my gosh…SCOTT'S A GIRL!"

Carly was still holding the camera and Freddie was helping to hold the baby on the table. "Scott's not a girl. He's a doll. He doesn't need the boy parts."

Sam threw the diaper at Freddie. "How would you know? I'm the one that gave birth!"

Freddie looked aghast and gave a pleading look to Carly, but she was just having to much fun. The audience at home were going to love this. "HE'S NOT REAL! THIS IS NOT REAL!" He threw the diaper back at Sam trying to make his point very clear.

Sam was taking none of it. She was having way to much fun winding Freddie up live on camera and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. Turning to face the camera she put on a hurt voice. "See? See what the real Freddie is like? Disrespecting his child and his wife. See what I have to live with?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY WIFE!" Freddie screamed at the crazy girl in front of him. In a softer voice he added to the camera, "She's not my wife."

Sam smirked before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from her combat shorts. Smoothing it out, she held it up to the camera for the nation to see. It was the mock birth certificate that Mrs Briggs had given them on the first day of the assignment. She pointed at her name. SAMANTHA JOY BENSON. "Even after all the love I give him, he still remains as cold hearted as ever. See what I married?"

"SAM! STOP! YOU KNOW I LOVE CARLY!" Freddie hadn't meant to say it out aloud live on camera but he just had. Sam and Carly froze. And while Carly looked highly embarrassed at the terribly uncomfortable situation Sam grinned and through herself at Freddie's feet. She wasn't going to admit it but she was having so much fun pretending to be the dork's wife.

"NO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AND SCOTT!! WE LOVE YOU!!" Sam wailed grabbing Freddie's legs causing him to trip over.

After regaining her brain activity, Carly, swivelled the camera around to face her, away from the squabbling pair. "Sorry about that. Totally unplanned. But that's all we got time for." She stopped recording. "And we're clear."

Sam stood up and ran for the exit. "All this acting is making mama hungry for some fried chicken."

* * *

As Sam raided the Shay's fridge she could hear Freddie complain to Carly about all of Sam's antics on the show. She rolled her eyes grabbing a tub of leftovers and making her way to the other two. "Quit complaining. You were the most embarrassing out of all of us. I LOVE CARLY! Man, you sounded like a complete daffodil."

"Well you got me all whipped up!" Freddie shouted back giving a quick sideways glance to Carly. A small tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Carly, sensing that another argument was about to ensue, suggested that they all look at the comments for the show as a way of defusing the anger. There were a ton of comments. All about Freddie and Sam. This was not going to help.

**_"Sam and Freddie are so cute together, are they a couple?"_**

**_"Sam and Freddie should totally get together; it's so obvious they like each other."_**

**_"FREDDIE YOU DIRTBAG! LOVE YOUR WIFE AND CHILD!"_**

Reading the comments, Sam was beaming, knowing that Freddie was going to freak. She was bang on target. Freddie threw his hands in the air as a sign of giving up. "I'm going home." Pointing at Sam, "you better not follow me."

"As if I would!" Sam retaliated watching Freddie head to the door, slightly disappointed that the fun was over. "Oi! Don't forget the kid," she yelled as an afterthought. She was not going to take that thing home if it wasn't her turn. Twirling her chair around to face Carly, she found her best friend looking at her in a strange way. "What?" said Sam with a mouth full of chicken.

"You know…Freddie isn't bad looking…" raising her eyebrows Carly looked meaningfully at Sam.

Sam grabbed another piece of chicken from the carton. "Then you go out with him. The nub's been in love with you for like ever. It would make his life."

"It didn't work out last time. But maybe it will with the kid." Carly attempted to contain her laughter.

"Hands off my boys!!" Sam growled.

There was a pause before both girls erupted into giggles.

"So you admit Scott is a boy." Carly asked after they had calmed down.

"I'll admit I like making Freddie's life a misery," said Sam delving into yet another drum stick.

* * *

"Why am I here Benson?" Sam asked standing in the apartment opposite the Shay's. The dork had text her to come around to the apartment after school but hadn't said why.

"Apologise to my mom."

Seriously? He had to be kidding. "That's why you called me round?"

"No. Just do it so we can get on with the task."

Marissa stood in the kitchen looking expectantly at the Puckett girl.

Freddie looked too smug standing next to her so Sam shoved him. "Fine. Whatever. I'm sorry for making you think that your son and I had sex."

"And?" Freddie prompted.

"And your multi-grain toast is delicious it was a delight eating it." Sam nearly puked at the memory. "So? What do we have to do?"

"I want to watch both of you bathe Scott so I can sign you off." Marissa said ushering them into the bathroom.

For the next 15 minutes, Sam and Freddie washed the doll as if it was a real baby while Marissa gave instructions on what the best way was. Sam thought the whole thing was a bunch of chiz but was glad she didn't have to do it herself. Both Freddie and Sam were on their knees, kneeling over the bathtub, while Scott was silent for once. As they finished Sam wrapped Scott in a towel and handed him to Freddie's mother. Marissa had offered to put the baby to 'sleep' while the teenagers cleared up the bathroom.

But Sam was in no mood to clear up. She scooped some bubbles from the left over water and plopped them onto Freddie's styled hair. He gave her a murderous look before wringing out the bath sponge down Sam's top. Sam gasped before initiating a fully fledged water fight.

Somehow, Sam hadn't realised how strong Freddie had actually become because he had managed to pin her down onto the bathroom floor. She was so surprised that she stopped struggling.

"I win," he said smiling. Sam was all too aware that Freddie's face was inches from hers. She couldn't place the look in his eyes as he stared at her, and that unnerved her a lot. Without warning, Freddie leaned lower, closing the gap on their lips. She could have easily kicked him where it hurts, but she made no attempt to. She couldn't believe that she was going to kiss Freddie Benson a second time, willingly.

Sam closed her eyes and held her breathe just as she heard a shrill scream. "FREDWARD KARL BENSON! GET OFF OF THAT GIRL RIGHT NOW!"

Sam's eyes snapped open as Freddie scrabbed to his feet. His mom grabbed his arm and dragged him away telling him all about the horrors of kissing girls.

As Sam shook herself back to reality she trudged her wet self across the apartment.

"MOM!" She heard Freddie scream as Marissa began to spray him.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "BYE FREDDORK!" she said as she left the apartment.

Though she tried, that evening, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Mrs Benson hadn't walked in? And that scared the chiz out of her.

* * *

_**AAWW!! Sam's starting to like Freddie! So that was chapter 3...**_

_**If you want chapter 4, you know what you have to do! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So...I'm not sure I like this chapter so I would love to here your opinions**_

* * *

Freddie was freaking out. He had been freaking out the situation the whole of last night. Why the hell had he nearly kissed Sam? He didn't remotely like Sam. Even on a good day he could just about tolerate her. Knowing her, she had probably told Carly about the whole thing and now he would never have a shot with her again. AGH! Damn his teenage hormones. Now he would have to avoid both girls for eternity. Or at least until the next iCarly.

Throughout the day at school he successfully managed to steer clear of both Sam and Carly until lunchtime when Puckett jumped on top of him as if from no where.

"What the fudge Freddweeb?! Where have you been all day?" she said letting go and jumping off of his back.

"Around? I have to go. I'm having lunch with Shane." He needed to get away from her.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No." but there was a slight quiver in his voice which told Sam otherwise.

"Is it because we nearly kissed?"

Freddie looked around the hallway before dragging Sam to a deserted area and backing her against some lockers. "Oh yeah, say it louder Sam, I don't think the other side of the school heard you."

"What you embarrassed?" Sam was slightly bummed. She couldn't help thinking about kissing the nerd again all night and it was driving her crazy. Now, she finds out that he would be embarrassed to let people even know about the near kiss. She pushed his arm holding her against the lockers away and sneered. He wasn't going to know how much she had been thinking about it.

"I just don't want Carly to find out."

"Why?" There was another twinge in Sam's gut but she put it down to not having eaten her second lunch yet.

"Because I don't want her to think I don't like her anymore. Then I'd have no chance with her." Freddie hoped that the girl next to him hadn't read too much into it. He had just temporarily lost his mind. It couldn't be helped.

"Your never going to have a chance with her again."

Freddie started walking away. "I hate you Puckett."

"Hate you too," Sam replied all of a sudden feeling quite bad for the boy. "Don't worry, I haven't told Carly. You need to cool your beans Benson. So we nearly kissed. It didn't mean anything."

"Exactly, and we're going to keep it that way." Freddie was now a good twenty feet away.

"Hey Fredderly? Sam said making the boy turn back to face her.

There was only one reason why she did what she did next. Sam figured that if she could just stop thinking about kissing Freddie it would be okay and everything would go back to being normal. So she ran up to the boy, gave him Scott and kissed him square on the lips before making her exit.

Freddie just stood on the spot wondering what the chiz had happened.

* * *

Sam on the other hand was in mind-overdrive. What the hell was that? Why the chiz had she kissed him. Why the hell had she liked it? What the chiz was she going to do now? She was glad she bumped into Gibby when she did and literally begged him to let her use his punch-bag to let off a little steam.

But it didn't help. By the time that she arrived at Carly's her hair was a mess and she was in no mood to talk to anyone. She sat on the couch watching television not saying a word. Carly was worried. Sam wasn't really the silent type.

"Hey Carly, I just need to sort out the-" Freddie had just walked into the Shay's apartment and took in the scene. To be precise, he took in a certain Puckett girl sitting on the couch. He knew Sam was always around at the Shay's, but for some reason he hadn't expected her to be there. "What is she doing here?"

"She is my best friend. Did you guys have another fight? Sam's been acting all weird since she got here." Carly knew she was prying but she wanted to know what had got into Sam.

"Just keep her away from me and I'll be fine." Freddie said in a heightened voice making sure the girl on the couch could hear.

Sam was in no mood to deal with Freddie. "No problem Benson. Just run along and fix your little computer."

Freddie wasn't backing down though. She was the one that had violated him. The fact that he had kind of enjoyed it for a second didn't mean anything. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Sam's face remained cold. "I'm bored with you. Leave."

Freddie was in full argument mode. "YOU KISSED ME. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY! WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME!?"

Sam had a sneaky suspicion as to why she was angry at the boy but she wasn't going to admit it to herself just yet.

Freddie was getting impatient. "WELL?"

The expectant look on Freddie's face was just a step too far for the girl and she drew her arm back and punched him directly on the nose. Freddie went down with a comical thug as Carly rushed to his side, looking at Sam as though she had just murdered him.

"Right, well, I'll be off now…" Sam trailed off as she got out of the apartment as quickly as possible. Slamming the door shut she leaned against it before sliding down. She was shaking a little.

Realisation crashed into her like a ton of bricks.

She liked Fredward Benson.

She was most definitely in deep chiz.

* * *

_**Okay I know this is totally rushed and short and not that great of a chapter, but I tried to keep it as true to the characters as possible. And the fact that I want to finish this story ASAP as the next term of school (I'm British so term=semester) starts on Monday, and it will be exam season blah blah blah…**_

_**Apologies for no funny stuff, I just didn't know where to put it in this chapter.**_

_**Hope y'all still stick with the story though.**_

_**So tell me what you think?**_

_**I get the whole kiss moment totally wrong?**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here's the nest installment!**_

* * *

Marissa Benson was confused by her son's behaviour. That morning she had asked him to invite Sam to do their baby blanket task that evening and he had refused. He had mumbled something about not speaking to her before stomping off to school. She had to ring the girl herself and thought it would be better if she didn't tell her son. The mother figured that they would make up once they were face to face. Marissa wasn't stupid; she knew it had something to do with Freddie coming home with a bloody nose.

When the door bell rang, she was glad Freddie was still at an AV club meeting.

"What up Mrs. B?" said Sam with a piece of bacon dangling from her mouth. Marissa didn't miss the girl's shifty eyes as they settled on Freddie's bedroom door. Sam was nervous.

She thought it best if she settled the girl. "Don't worry, Freddie's still at AV club. Scott is in the kitchen.

"Why would I be worried?" Sam tried to act cool but her tone was just a little too defensive.

"Freddie told me that you two weren't speaking," said the older woman, trying to get Sam to open up to her. From what Freddie had said about Sam's mother, she wasn't the best role model for the teenage girl.

"Yeah. Because he's a nub." Sam paused. "No offence."

"He did appear to be quite angry this morning…" Marissa prompted.

"Yeah, well he's a dork for freaking out like that." Sam got up out of the bar stool in the kitchen and made her way to the couch. All this stuff with Freddie's mom was making her uncomfortable.

"Freaking out about what exactly." Finally Sam was talking to her.

It was at that point Freddie decided to arrive home.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" he said before realising that his ex-friend was also in his home. "What are you doing here Puckett?"

"Freddie, she's your friend!"

"Save it Mrs. B. He can't help being a jerk." Sam was still angry at him. Why couldn't he just like her back?

"Oh I've had enough of you two. Let's just finish the task and then Sam can go home." Marissa got the blankets and Scott set up in the living room.

"Fine by me." Freddie raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Just don't try anything."

"As if I would." Sam growled back. EUGH she hated him!

The task was done in complete silence and Sam noticed that every time she would reach over Freddie to grab the blanket he would flinch. She sighed. It didn't seem as if things would be normal again. When Mrs Benson had signed them off she turned to the boy.

"Look Fredlumps, I'm sorry that I punched you."

Freddie looked her up and down trying to figure out if she was being sincere. "Well I'm not."

Both Marissa and Sam were now confused. "What?" they said simultaneously. Sam looked at Mrs Benson just realising that she was watching the pair argue.

Freddie had an arrogant smile on his lips. It didn't suit him. "After you left Carly was so concerned about my welfare, that she let me stay for another three hours. We watched a movie, had dinner and talked."

Marissa could see a flash of emotion in Sam's eyes, but it was gone within the space of a blink. "So?"

"We had such a good time together. We're going on a date Friday night."

Sam looked at him in disgust. She loathed him. This time the single mother didn't miss the hurt in Sam's eyes. "Well done Freddimame Benson. You finally got your girl."

"And you said I'd have no chance."

Sam gave a sarcastic smile. "Looks like I was wrong."

"Yup."

Sam hated not having the last word but right now she wanted to be anywhere but standing in front of a smug Freddie. She was a tough girl. It wasn't as if she was going to cry. She just needed to hit something really badly and she was afraid that she was going to punch the jerk again.

As calmly as she could, she grabbed Scott. "Thanks for having me Mrs B."

"Bye Samantha," said Marissa.

Just for good measure, she shoved Freddie out of her path before heading to the door.

As soon as the door slammed, Freddie turned to his Mother. "Man, that girl is COMPLETELY INSANE! What is her problem?"

Marissa just smiled at her son. She knew exactly what Sam Puckett's problem was.

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH FREDDIE?" Sam literally yelled as she entered Carly's apartment without so much as a knock.

"Well hello to you too." Carly was in her usual chirpy mood. "Want to watch Lewbert put cream on his wart?"

She was watching the doorman courtesy of Freddie's hidden cameras.

Sam looked at the screen tempted, before remembering why she had sought Carly out. "Are you going to the cinema with Freddie on Friday?

Carly was so engrossed watching Lewbert that she barely heard the question. "Hmm? Oh yeah. The new Galaxy Wars film is out."

Sam blinked in amazement. "I thought you didn't like him."

"Of course I like him. He's one of my best friends." Carly smiled before popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"That's no reason to go on a date with him."

"Date? Who said anything about a date?" It was Carly's turn to be confused.

Suddenly it all made sense. Carly had agreed to go see the new movie and Freddie had only gone and assumed that meant they were going on a date. Sam felt a whole lot better than she had for the last half an hour. "So you want to do some random dancing?"

"We're not in the studio," said Carly puzzled by Sam's suggestion.

"So?" Sam ran over to the stereo and put some music on, cranking up the volume. "It's fun!"

Carly watched her best friend. It did look like fun. She began jumping on the couch while Sam attempted to do 'the running man'. It was like having their own private party, until the front door swung open with Mrs Benson standing with her arms folded across her chest. She had a disapproving look on her face. "Fredward wanted to check if Samantha was here before coming over. I guess I'll tell him to try later."

An idea popped into Sam's head. "Wait. Mrs. B. You look like you could do with letting off a little steam. Come dance with us." Sam grabbed the older woman's hand and hauled her to the middle of the room.

"Really Sam, I don't think that is such a good idea…"

* * *

Freddie was wondering what was taking his mother so long. He had just asked her to check whether Sam was at Carly's. It didn't take 15 minutes to do that. Tired of waiting around, he knocked on the front door. No one answered. Music was pounding through it. It sounded like the Shay's were having a party.

He entered. "Carly-" he started but paused when he saw his friends cheering his mother who was attempting to do 'the alligator'.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he said completely horrified that his mother was yet again embarrassing him in front of his friends.

"Dancing Fredward. It's quite exhilarating." She said happily. "Samantha was just teaching me 'the alligator'."

"Yeah Freward," Sam chimed in.

Freddie rolled his eyes and faced his mom again. "We don't like her remember?"

"Oh dear. Samantha was right. You do need to learn to lighten up." She came over to her son and put her arms around him and gave him a light squeeze before letting go. Mrs Benson winked at Sam. "We should take you home and put some more tick lotion on."

"MOTHER! I DON'T HAVE TICKS!"

Sam sauntered over to the boy. "Do as your mother says and you won't get tick bites." She bit the air inches from his right cheek.

Freddie tilted his head to face his enemy. Sam raised her eyebrows as if to challenge him. He leered before grabbing the collar of her t-shirt and bringing her lips towards his. He felt her protest but he just deepened the kiss. He didn't let go until he felt her respond and whimper against his lips.

Both the teenagers stared at each other while the third's jaw dropped. Freddie's stare was hard while Sam's was full of disbelief. "That was payback," he said smugly before feeling the back of his head being smacked by his mother.

"FREDDIE BENSON! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE POOR GIRL!?" Marissa lugged her son back to their apartment.

Sam puckered her lips, reeling.

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

_**Okay, so I got mixed reviews for the last chapter, but that was expected. I hope to guys like this one a whole lot better.**_

_**I wanted Mrs. Benson involved with the relationship because I wanted her to like Sam more than Carly.**_

_**Please review!!! :D**_

_**Tomorrow will probably be my last chapter for a while**_

**_How do you guys like this kiss? Better?_**

**_DDF_**

**_XXX_**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie woke up to hear soft whispers and a small thud. It was five in the morning. His Mom would still be fast asleep. Someone else was in the apartment. He grabbed his baseball bat from his wardrobe and tip-toed as quietly as possible to his bedroom door. Opening it gently, he cringed as it creaked and held his breathe. He could distinctly hear two voices. Fortunately, the burglars hadn't heard the noise, and he proceeded to creep slowly against the wall. Counting to three, he leaped out from hiding, holding his bat in front of him for protection rather than a weapon.

"AGGHHHH!!!" Three people screamed collectively.

"What the hell you freak! You scared the chiz out of us!" Sam whacked him on the arm with a wooden spoon.

"Sam? Mom?" You do realise its five o clock right? The sun's not even up."

"Fredward, please go back to bed." Marissa pushed him gently towards his bedroom door.

"No. This is too weird." Freddie turned to Sam. "Since when do you hang out with my mom?"

"Since when has it been any of your business?" Sam mocked imitating Freddie's tone.

"Well I'm not going until somebody explains," said Freddie standing firm.

"Well, you'll be waiting a long time."

"Sam…" Marissa was fond of the girl, but she did not like the tone that Sam was using on her son.

Sam shot an apologetic look Mrs Benson's way. "Fine. If you really want to know, your mom was helping me bake a cake for your birthday. But you went and ruined the surprise." She held up the mixing bowl in front of her so that he could see the mixture of butter flour and eggs half-blended together. Looking back at Sam he noticed that her hair was tied back for the first time in forever and that she had flecks of flour in it. There was flour on her jaw line too. He reached out to brush the flour off her jaw and saw her recoil. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kiss you," Freddie uttered before brushing her jaw with his thumb. He smiled. "You had some flour on your face."

"Oh? Is it gone?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So why is your hand still on my face?"

Freddie stood for a second embarrassed before stretching. "I wasn't. I was just yawning and stretching. You know. Being the morning and all." He tried to coolly link his hands behind his head hoping Sam believed him.

"Whatever you say," she said with a funny look. She thrust the mixing bowl into his hand and took off her apron. "Well happy birthday. You ruined the surprise." She headed to the bathroom to clear herself up. This wasn't the plan. Freddie wasn't meant to get up so early. The decorations and cake was all meant to be ready beforehand. The kitchen looked like a bomb site and the cake was nowhere near ready. Stupid Scott had been no help. He had just sat there covered in flour looking all innocent. Stupid doll.

But Freddie was perplexed. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."

"It's your 17th Birthday you nub. Doesn't that call for a truce?" Sam shifted on the spot looking uncomfortable. "And I wanted to apologise. Properly."

"You might have poisoned the cake or something. How do I know I can trust you?" Freddie was sure that Sam had a hidden agenda. She wouldn't usually give up so easily.

"Because I'll torture you if you refuse?" She stuck out a flour-coated hand. "Friends?"

"Sam! I'm not touching your icky hand." Freddie attempted to say it sternly but the amusement in his voice was undeniable.

Sam shrugged before stroking Freddie's face with the same hand leaving a trail of flour.

Mrs Benson laughed causing them both to face her. Damn, he had forgotten is mom was still there. "Sam, go clear up and I'll finish the cake."

* * *

Sam was dancing around Freddie's room in her underwear to 'girl who cut my hair'. She had just come out of the shower. As she bent down to grab her clothes from her backpack she heard a voice behind her. She nearly fainted.

Sam looked up at none other than Freddie Benson leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom door. "Nice panties."

"FREDDIE! GET OUT!" she screamed. Sam grabbed the first piece of clothing that she cold find, which happened to be Freddie's dressing gown, and put it on. She covered herself as much as possible.

Freddie did the opposite and walked into the room and grabbed his pearpod from his nightstand. "Why? You didn't care before. What's changed?"

Sam stuttered. "Well…I…Your older now. It's weird."

Freddie looked at her baffled. "Okay…that was just a few weeks ago."

"Just get out," she said as calmly as she could in this situation.

Freddie put his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, Miss I-heart-Taylor-Lautner."

"OUT!!" Sam bombarded him with his own pillows until he left before flopping face down onto his bed.

She was never going to live that down.

* * *

By the time Sam had finally been able to show her face, the mess in the kitchen had been cleared up and Freddie, still in his pyjamas was opening his presents, cross-legged on the living room floor. Scott was beside him. She watched Freddie for a second before she sat down next to him moving Scott to the couch. Freddie had just opened the present that she had given him.

"No way! Laser tag!?" He hugged the girl close to him and she let out a very un-Sam-like giggle.

"Well, at least now we have a reason to dual."

Freddie paused. "Wait, why are you still in my dressing gown?"

"I dunno? It's comfy?" Sam grabbed one of the target plates and a gun before leaping away. "Come on Benson! You wanna fight or what?"

The next hour was filled with laughter, screams and electric shocks. To no one's surprise, Sam was winning. Mrs Benson had gone out to get some more supplies and left with strict instructions not to wreck the house. The teenagers hadn't listened.

Finally with her target plate covered, Sam had blocked Freddie into a corner. He only had one life left and she knew she was about to win.

"Mama always wins."

"I know, but the dressing gown has come undone, you might not want to be flashing so much skin." Freddie announced.

The second Sam dropped her guard and looked down Freddie pounced and grabbed Sam's gun, disarming her before pinning both arms against the wall above her head. "Looks like I win Puckett."

Sam's robe was still slightly open and the fact that Freddie was standing so close was making her heart beat at a tremendous speed. She was sure he could hear it. "What do you want as a prize dork-face?"

A suggestive expression moulded onto Freddie's face. "I could think of a few things…" He let his voice trail off. Freddie couldn't believe how much he was enjoying flirting with her. Not to mention their last kiss. He wasn't going to deny it. That girl could kiss. He mentally cursed himself for thinking about the kiss because now he couldn't focus on anything but her lips.

"Freddie?" She breathed so quietly that he wasn't even sure that she had spoken his name until she repeated it. "Freddie? You still have some chocolate on your neck."

In the same flirty tone he asked jokingly, "Why don't you lick it off?"

Sam's breath hitched in her throat. She knew he was messing with her but she spoke before her brain could even process the question. "Okay…"

Freddie was stunned. She wasn't meant to agree. She was meant to scream at him and kick him repeatedly in a place that should never be kicked. She had to be bluffing. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

She couldn't go back now. Leaning just a couple of inches closer she stuck out her tongue and dragged it slowly across the chocolate stain before kissing the now clean area, seductively. Though he tried to suppress it, Freddie let out a guttural moan. "You okay?" Sam whispered, glad he liked it.

Freddie just stared at her taking it all in. All he knew was that in that moment he really wanted to kiss her. Without so much of another thought Freddie brushed his lips across hers and at the exact same time his cell phone buzzed.

He pulled away from his daze and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Reading the name he glanced at Sam before stepping away and tousling his hair. Flipping the phone open he answered. "Hi Carly."

Sam remained frozen to the spot.

"Thanks, yeah, its been okay so far."

…

"Right now? No I'm not doing anything."

…

"Really?"

…

"Yeah sure, just give me twenty minutes to sort myself out and I'll come round. See you soon." Freddie hung up the phone and punched the air!

Grabbing Sam by the arms he beamed. "Carly wants to take me to the Settle fair for my birthday." Sam detested the fact that he looked so happy.

"That's awesome!" she forced, but in her head she was thinking what the fudge? Weren't they just having an actual moment?

"Well got to go get ready. Wish me luck."

"Good luck..." Sam said staring at her bare feet as Freddie rushed into his bedroom. She kicked the wall but fell holding the violating foot in pain.

As Fredward Benson left he didn't even give a backwards glance at Sam. He had left her alone in his apartment.

Scott began to cry.

She had had enough. There was no way Freddie was going to like her with Carly around.

She was giving up.

* * *

_**AWWW poor Sam...but she did get to lick him.**_

_**AGGHHH this is gonna be my last chapter for a while, I'll try and update as soon as I can but in the meantime, REVIEWS would help A LOT!!! They always keep my going when I'm writing!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone so far for all the great comments that I have had!**_

_**Seddie all the way!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay i Know that it took forever, but i'm really swamped with work at the moment!! I don't know if I still have it in me to complete this. I'm thinking I've lost the inspiration so you guys are going to have to tell me whether this chapter feels completely wrong and out of place.**_

* * *

Freddie was having the most amazing time with Carly at the fair. They were talking a lot and even though it wasn't flirting like with Sam it was still cool. Until he saw that poster of Taylor Lautner. Suddenly his mind went back to that morning and Sam's in her underwear.

Sam.

He had left the girl unattended in his apartment wearing his dressing gown. What was he thinking? A wave of guilt hit him.

"Freddie? You okay?" He faced the beautiful girl next to him. He had been besotted with her since they met, Sam knew that. He knew that she would understand.

But he couldn't shake the feeling off.

During the ride on the Ferris wheel he watched Carly elegantly place small bits of cotton candy into her mouth delicately. He couldn't help but think that Sam would have wolfed down the whole thing in three bites. Watching Carly eat just reminded him of Sam's mouth, and then Sam's lips and then Sam tongue and the wonderfully sensation she created on his neck when she licked it.

Damn his hormones. They were getting in the way of his date. He shook his head in an attempt to focus his attention back to Carly but he couldn't concentrate.

Freddie screwed up his eyes. "Kiss me."

"What!?"

"Kiss me." He repeated, this time looking straight at the girl.

"Ew. No. We've been there. It didn't work. I thought you knew that. We're just friends." Carly looked at the boy as if he had completely flipped. Unfortunately they were right at the top of the wheel so it wasn't as if she could just walk away from all the crazy.

Freddie nodded with no expression. "And will I ever have another chance will you?"

"No." Carly looked anywhere but at Freddie. Did all 17 year olds flip out on their birthdays?

Freddie grinned toothily. "Thanks. That's all I needed to know." He tapped the side of the carriage. "Damn I need to get off this thing and go back home."

Freddie Benson had just realised that he liked flirting with, hanging out and most importantly kissing Sam Joy Puckett and he needed to tell her that.

Even if she beat the crap out of him. He really needed her to know.

* * *

Freddie burst into his apartment at the plaza hoping to find Sam still there. He shouted her name as he opened the door but was only greeted by his mother.

"Mom! Where's Sam? I need to talk to her!"

"She went home." His mother said stopping him as she headed back to the front door with the intention of going to Sam's place. "Don't. She needs a little space."

Freddie spun around to face his mom, "What are you talking about. I need to tell her something really important."

Marissa walked to the couch and sat down patting the seat next to her so her son would follow suit. "Sam's not like you Freddie. She doesn't trust a lot of people and she doesn't let herself care about many people. Since she was 8 only Carly had been the one person that she could depend on, but then you became friends with them and even though it was reluctantly, she began caring about you."

"Yeah, well I care about her too."

"Not in the same way you care about Carly. Freddie, Sam's a good person. I'm just asking you not to lead her on if you don't like her the way she likes you."

"Lead her on? I haven't led her on." Freddie was becoming defensive.

"You've kissed her two times since she realised that she liked you. You're leading her on."

Freddie stared at his mother. "She liked me? As in like like?"

Marissa took her son's hands into her own. "Just please give her some space."

Freddie let go of his mother and got to his feet. "Why? I like her like that too!"

"Really? I mean truly?"

Freddie didn't wait to think about what his mother was saying. He hadn't questioned himself about it before, but what if he was just going after Sam because he knew he had no chance with Carly? As he reached the counter in the kitchen, something caught his eye. It was a stack of Polaroid pictures. He flicked through them one by one. His mother, Sam, Sam and his mother. But there was one that caught his eye. It was Sam wearing a floral, summer dress with her hair piled up on the top of her head. There were a few ringlets floating around her face. He stared at the picture amazed at how he never realised how beautiful the girl he constantly fought with actually was.

"Mom. When did you take this picture?"

"After you left. Sam was going to wear the dress for your birthday. She had planned a day out to the Settle fair because you she knew that you've always loved the fair. But when you left and I found her upset. She was sitting on your bed waiting for you to come back from your date. She told me that even though you had gone with Carly, it was your birthday and she had to respect that. I couldn't just let her leave so we had some bonding time and she told me all about how much she likes you. She let me dress her up and everything. We even took a couple of pictures for fun. Sam is a great girl Freddie. Just don't hurt her anymore."

"MOM! I'm not going to hurt her! I like her."

"More than Carly?"

"I'm not talking to you about this!" Freddie was getting angry. How dare his mother imply that he didn't like Sam?

He stomped over to his bedroom and slammed the door shut and sat down on his bed. Something didn't feel right. Pulling the covers back his jaw dropped.

The bed was filled with sand. There was no way he would be able to get rid of every grain.

Even though he was angry he couldn't help but grin.

This had Sam written all over it.

* * *

The following day at school Freddie took a deep breath before heading towards Sam and Carly. As he approached he could see Sam talking animatedly and Carly nodding along.

"Hey guys!" he greeted as naturally as he could. His palms were sweaty and he wasn't sure why he was nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey Freddie," Carly greeted him with her usual enthusiasm.

Sam didn't even respond to him, but he figured she was still mad about his birthday.

He acted as cool as he could. "What are you guys talking about?"

Carly grinned while Sam was careful not to look at Freddie directly. "Apparently, Sam's in love."

Freddie choked on his Gatorade. Sam had told Carly? He regained his composure as quick as he could before smirking. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Carly shrugged, indicating that she had no idea before looking at Sam expectantly.

Sam took a quick glance at Freddie which he would have missed if he wasn't staring at her so hard.

Freddie's head was spinning. She was in love with him? Oh my God! All of a sudden he wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of commitment. He was freaking out. Sure he wanted to date the girl, but he thought they were just going to make out and have a little fun. Adding the L word made it serious. He only ever used the L word with Carly and look how that turned out.

"Look Carly, she has a right not to tell anyone. It's none of our business anyway." He tried to drag Carly away by her backpack. He wasn't ready for a confession as big as this. He didn't want to hear it.

Carly slapped his arm away. "No way! I want to know. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Sam raised her eyebrows at the boy. "Yeah nub, aren't you curious?"

Freddie was freaking out. "Doesn't bother me."

Sam plastered a smile in his direction. It was as if she had forgotten that Carly was still standing there. She stared directly at Freddie. He braced himself to let her down gently. It wasn't his fault that the poor girl couldn't get enough of him.

"It's Kyle."

Freddie started his silently rehearsed speech. "Look Sam, I'm sorry. I just- wait. WHAT?"

"Kyle. The guy I like. Wait, what are you talking about?"

Both the girls looked at the totally confused male in front of them.

Sam's eyes widened in realisation. "You thought that...I mean yeah we've made out a couple of times...but Freddie...We're just...um..."

Freddie didn't have a clue what to say. He was sure it was him. He was positive. After what his mom had told him. "NO! That's totally the opposite of what I thought. Oh look they've changed the roster for the football team. Bye." He practically ran to the other end of the hallway and pretended to examine the board.

Sam and Carly stood staring at their friend's back through a mesh of students.

His stomach was tied up in knots. Who the hell was this Kyle guy? And why did he care? He was going to turn the girl down. Freddie balled his hand into a fist. The weird feeling rose from his stomach to his chest.

Oh my God.

Freddie punched the wall but still daren't face the girls.

He was in love with Sam Puckett.

WHAT THE YUCK!!

* * *

_**Just a note to say I got so many reviews for the last chapter. It was one of my favorites to write before i got dragged down with real life and assignments and crap!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And just to answer a question from shababezTV **_

_**yeah, i know a lick is more icky than a kiss, but sam is gross sometimes :D**_

_**So tell me if this is totally going down hill coz i think i would rather stop for a while than make bad chapters.**_

_**yeah..so...REVIEW!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So all the reviews got me a little more inspired and I got this idea in my head. Still unsure of the ending but writing this was a lot better than assignments :D**

* * *

Sam was sitting on the Shay's couch as she stared at Scott, holding him at arm's length. She missed hanging out with Freddie and if she squinted she could just make out the boy's face on the doll. She knew it was stupid. Freddie wasn't the real father or anything. Scott wasn't even a real baby. Freddie would collect Scott and drop him off without a single word. He had been avoiding her. It wasn't as if she was trying very hard to talk to him but a greeting once in a while would be nice.

Sam shook herself back to reality, cursing herself for thinking about the stupid jerk. She had a boyfriend now. A boyfriend that liked her. That was decent enough to ask her to the stupid dance. She had to get over Freddie and Kyle was helping her do that.

Sam's dress was one she had borrowed from Carly. They had all agreed to go to the dance together. Somehow, Carly had even managed to get Freddie to come. Apparently they were going together. Carly and Freddie. And apparently it was just as friends, but Sam knew better. She was there the night of the girl's choice dance a couple of years ago. They had been so engrossed in each other that they hadn't even noticed Sam walk into Groovy Smoothie. Now she thought about it, it was probably at that moment she started to have feelings for the boy.

AGH! Kyle.

Think about Kyle, she said in her mind. She would get over the nub sooner or later.

All she had to do was get Scott to sleep before they left. Spencer had agreed to keep an eye on Scott while he made his new sculpture of a giant raccoon.

Scott lay in his make-shift bed that Freddie had created out of a box and some blankets. Technically the baby wasn't asleep until the mode had shifted to sleep. "Go to sleep Scot!" she warned, but the doll didn't listen.

She figured she needed to sing a song. But she only knew the lyrics to one as Carly had it on loop all the time. She shrugged before staring at the baby and started to sing. "You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset..."

She carried on singing and realised that even though the lyrics were totally girly she was enjoying herself. She started to dance around the room in a random-dancing kind of way just to get rid of the tension that she had been carrying the last couple of weeks. It was good to let her hair down once in a while.

She was now singing at the top of her voice. "How could you not know baby, you belong with me!"

"Do I? I must take note of that."

Sam spun around so fast she tripped over her own feet and landed in the arms of the last person she wanted to see.

Freddie steadied he girl before she quickly stepped back to allow at least 3 feet between them. "Benson."

"Nice voice Sam. You should really try out for America Sings." Sam watched Freddie give her the once over with his eyes. She couldn't help wondering what he thought of her in the dress. She kicked herself mentally for even caring about what Freddie thought of her. He was on a date with Carly.

She crossed her arms over her chest trying to be as hostile as possible. "So you speaking to me now are you? It's about time. Why the hell have you been ignoring me?"

"Why the hell do you care? You have your new boyfriend. I didn't think you of all people would miss spending time with me." Freddie's tone matched hers perfectly.

"I don't care. Why are you here anyway?" Sam tried to change the subject. She didn't want Freddie to know exactly how much she had missed him.

Freddie put a finger on his chin in mock thought. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm going to the dance with Carly?"

"Carly's still getting ready. Why don't you wait at your own place?"

"I wanted to say goodnight to my son if that's okay with you wife!"

"OH! Now I'm your wife! I'm only your wife when it suits you." Sam pointed her index finger at the boy in front of her with anger. But in a strange way Sam was enjoying herself. It reminded her of how they used to be.

"Well if my wife wasn't cheating on me with her new boyfriend, maybe I would spend time with her!"

Sam didn't get what Freddie was saying. They weren't an actual couple. She could have a boyfriend. That wasn't part of the assignment. "You're not making any sense."

"You're not making any sense!" Freddie threw back childishly.

For the first time during the argument, Sam realised how close she was standing next to Freddie, but that wasn't going to faze her. "Why won't you ever say what you mean?"

"Maybe I don't want to." Freddie didn't want her to know how much she had hurt him.

"Fine, stop talking then." Sam was still shouting even though his face was only a couple of inches from hers.

"Make. Me." Freddie challenged.

Sam's eyes flickered to his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly but why was he looking at her like that? It was as if he was willing her to kiss him.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard you guys fighting. We all set?"

Carly had just come down the staircase.

Sam watched Freddie step away from her as if he had been electrocuted. He scratched the back of his neck. "Carly, wow. You look amazing!" Freddie kissed the brunette's cheek.

"I know," she said jokily. "You look good too Freddie."

For the first time that night Sam looked at what Freddie was wearing. She had to admit he looked hot in his dark jeans, blazer and light blue dress shirt. Freddie shot a smirk at Sam while she just rolled her eyes.

Sam was glad the bell to the apartment rang when it did. She opened the door and before Kyle could even say Hi, she stuck her lips on his surprising everyone, not least of all Kyle. She turned back around and mimicked Freddie's smirk right back at him.

It was Freddie's turn to roll his eyes.

This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Freddie couldn't help but stare at Sam as she danced with Kyle. It wasn't just because he was jealous. It was because she had tricked him into falling in love with her. How dare she use his mom of all people? It was probably like some twisted prank. Man, he hated her. He turned back to Carly and asked her to dance. Thankfully, she said yes.

Sam couldn't help but look over her shoulder and stare over at Carly and Freddie dancing. They looked like the perfect couple and she knew that she had a boyfriend but she couldn't help but want to rip him away from her best friend. She hated him for kissing her, and toying with her feelings.

"You okay babe?" Kyle asked with genuine concern. Sam realised that she must have looked like a crazy person. She couldn't help but bite her lip to stop herself from snapping at the boy she was dancing with. Freddie would have known never to call her babe. He knew she couldn't stand the word.

Sam forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm just a little thirsty. I'll get us some punch." As quick as she could, the girl ran to the refreshments table and poured two cups of punch. As Sam walked back to Kyle she bumped into a hard chest. Her punch went flying straight at the guy.

She groaned when she saw a hateful Freddie standing before her covered in punch. His shirt was ruined.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused.

"No I didn't you idiot." Sam started to walk away but the conversion wasn't over.

"Yeah you did. You wanted to ruin my night with Carly." Freddie was talking bull. He knew that but he couldn't help but lash out at the girl.

"Yes, my sole mission in life is you make your life a misery," said Sam, words dripping with sarcasm. By now a small crowd had formed around the pair.

Freddie threw his hands up in the air. "Well it used to be. Before your precious Kyle came along."

It was Sam's turn to scoff. "Oh come on! We were totally screwed up before I started dating Kyle."

"And why is that?"

"You know perfectly well why Benson!"

Freddie was riled up. There was no way he was taking the blame. "All I know is that you started it. You kissed me first."

"Do you want me to shove my stiletto up your ass? Because if you don't quit talking you know mama will." Sam knew she was threatening the boy she liked but she just wanted him to stop talking. Why was he bringing all this up? She was trying to move on and he was making it impossible for her to do so.

Freddie gave her a dirty look. "God I hate you. You don't even care."

"Care about what Freddie?" She wasn't enjoying fighting with him anymore. She wanted all this anger to go away. But Freddie didn't answer her question. Sam nodded silently to herself more than anyone else. "Fine. Have a nice life Benson." She walked away hoping that the tears that were close to falling didn't until she had reached the bathroom.

Over the music Sam heard one voice. "I'm in love with you Sam!"

Sam froze but didn't turn around. Freddie spoke again. "What? You too chicken to face me now are you? I never thought Sam Puckett would ever be to chicken to face her fears_."_

* * *

"I can't believe that she just left. She didn't even say anything. What the hell?" Freddie was pacing up and down ranting to himself more than Carly.

"Well what did you expect Freddie? Did you think she'd run into your arms and kiss you? Real life is not a movie you know. She has a boyfriend." They were back at the Shay's and Carly was trying to reason with the boy.

Freddie didn't say anything, because the truth of the matter was that he did think that Sam would say that she was secretly in love with him and that they would kiss and make up. Man, he was so stupid. What in the world had possessed him to admit his feelings for her? He was definitely going to be made fun of at school. How was he ever going to face her again? There was still another week of the parenting assignment.

He couldn't handle thinking. Freddie needed sleep. Excusing himself and taking Scott with him, Freddie went across the hall to his own apartment. Walking into his bedroom, he was surprised to find Sam sitting on his bed.

* * *

**So...i just felt like Freddie needed to get that out there, way too early and typically like a boy...LOL!! I actually don't have a clue how the next chapter is going to go.**

**Reviews would be nice!!**

**DFF**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay I'm getting so many lovely reviews at the moment that I can't stop getting more and more ideas. Hope you enjoy this one, I enjoyed writing it! :D**_

* * *

"What are you doing here Sam?" Freddie said, almost dropping Scott. He nearly pinched himself for fear he was in some sort of weird dream.

Sam only said three words. "Take it back."

Freddie was careful not to approach her too quickly. Instead he fiddled with Scott's clothes and hovered near the bedroom door. "Take what back?"

Sam got up and took Scott from Freddie's grasp. He could at least have the decency to face her when she was trying to talk to him. "What you said at the dance. Take it back."

The boy looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "No."

Sam was done with talking sensibly. She chucked Scott onto the bed and shoved Freddie in the shoulder. "Take it back!"

Freddie wasn't going to back down like he usually did. "NO!"

"I broke up with Kyle. He deserves someone better than me," said Sam trying a different approach. It was hard to maintain anger for long periods of time. Especially when she hadn't had her second dinner yet.

"Or he deserves someone who's not in love with me. I know you like me Sam. My mom told me," said Freddie hiding his surprise at this new nugget of information.

Sam looked towards the door and narrowed her eyes. Sometimes anger just couldn't be controlled. No matter how hungry you were. "Oh...I'm going to kill that woman."

Freddie held down both her arms to stop her from charging out the room. "Sam. She was just trying to protect you. I was going to tell you how I felt and she told me not to."

Freddie's confession resulted in a scoff from the girl. "Well she was right. You shouldn't have said anything." Sam's eyes were still narrowed but at least she didn't feel the need to punch Mrs Benson in the face.

"Why?" Freddie thought that all girls liked to be told that a guy was in love with them. He should have known Sam would be different.

"Let's put it this way; If Carly was standing right here and she confessed that she was in love with you would you tell her you loved her back?"

Freddie didn't understand. Why was Sam talking about Carly at a time like this? "What has that got to do with anything?"

Sam shook her head and smiled sadly at the guy. "It's got to do with everything. Don't you get it? You will always choose Carly over me."

Freddie paused. He didn't quite know what to say. Finally he spoke. "You don't know that."

The three seconds that he took to reply told Sam a lot. "Yeah I do."

Freddie needed to change his tactic. He knew Sam couldn't resist a challenge. "You know what I think? I think you are too scared to admit that you want to be my girlfriend as much as I want to be your boyfriend."

"God Freddifer, could you sound anymore like a girl!" For a couple of seconds it felt nice for Sam to tease him. She walked back to the bed and sat down, smoothing her dress. She had come straight from the dance and the shoes were killing her feet. She jerked her head to the bed space next to her, indicating that she wanted Freddie to sit down. Freddie obliged.

There was a few minutes of silence. Both teenagers didn't know what to say, but neither of them wanted the conversation to halt. In the end it was Freddie who broke the silence. "Kiss me." It was the same question that he had asked Carly at the fair.

Sam turned her face towards him. "WHAT?" Didn't anything she had just said go into his brain?

Freddie's eyes searched hers but she was impossible to read through the confusion of his request. "I dare you to kiss me. I know you feel something between us."

Sam lent over and gave him a chaste, one second, kiss. "I felt nothing," she said lying. She loved kissing him. It was so different to kissing Kyle. Kyle hadn't made her stomach do weird flip-flops. And it wasn't the bad kind that you got from licking swing-sets or eating Persian chocolates. It was the good kind. And that scared her a little bit.

Although Freddie couldn't quite read her he knew she wasn't telling the truth. "I know your lying."

"Fine. I like making out with you. That's it." Sam fished a meatball from her purse and chewed on it. She wasn't going to commit to any more than that.

Freddie's eyebrows rose. "Seriously? You're eating a meatball at a time like this."

"At a time like what?" She chewed with mock innocence.

She was so frustrating. "What are you doing here Sam? To tell me you broke up with Kyle and that you don't love me back? Well you've done that. You can leave now." Freddie turned away so he didn't have to watch her leave a second time that night.

Sam thumped him. "I'm the one that loves you! You're the one that doesn't."

Freddie couldn't believe that they were going around in circles. "I DO love you."

Sam swallowed her chewed up meatball before speaking. "As much as you love Carly?"

Freddie didn't say anything and Sam knew that she got the answer she wanted. "I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I want a divorce and I want full custody of Scott. I'll tell Miss Briggs first thing on Monday." Sam got up off of the bed but Freddie wasn't letting her go that easily.

"You can't just divorce me. That's not part of the assignment."

"Well I'll make it part of the assignment," said Sam in a determined tone.

Freddie concluded that there was no reasoning with the girl. "You're insane, do you know that?"

"Well you just insulted yourself," said Sam grinning.

"And how'd you figure that?"

Sam's grin got wider. "Because you're saying you're in love with an insane girl."

"AGH! Why don't you leave already!" Freddie was virtually screaming in her face. He couldn't help it. The girl wound him up so much.

Sam screamed back with as much effort. "Fine I will! And you better sign those divorce papers."

Freddie was confused again. When were divorce papers mentioned? "What divorce papers?"

"The one's I'm going to give you. Keep up Fredderly. Man, you really aren't that smart are you?"

"I thought you were going?" said Freddie in a mocking tone.

"I am. I just want to say goodnight to my son if that's okay with you," said Sam copying what Freddie had said earlier that evening.

"Go for it."

Sam walked back over to the bed and picked up Scott. She rocked him gently and kissed him on the forehead wasting as much time as possible just to annoy Freddie that little bit more. Placing him back down on the bed she spoke to the doll. "Aww...don't worry, I know you have to stay with your daddy tonight but soon you won't ever have to come back here again."

Freddie rolled his eyes. It seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. He couldn't resist having one last little jibe. "Not going to say goodnight to your husband then?"

Catching him completely off guard, Sam kissed Freddie lightly on the lips. "Goodnight Hubby," she said hoping to get a rise out of him.

And she was right. Freddie was fuming. He couldn't handle being kissed like that. Now that he was stronger and the fact that Sam hadn't seen it coming he managed to back her against the wall before mashing his lips against hers. Ssm tried to protest at first but then realised this was probably the last time that she was ever going to kiss the nub. She figured that she could at least make the most of it. Though Freddie was astonished that she was willingly kissing him back and there was no way that he was stopping her.

And so the make-out session continued for another fifteen minutes, all the while getting hotter and heavier. Just as Freddie's pants were starting to become a little tighter, Sam suddenly jerked her lips away from Freddie's. "WHAT ARE WE DOING!? This is not happening." She pushed the boy off of her and grabbed her purse.

Freddie flopped onto his bed panting from all the making out. "You can't do that to a guy. It's just plain cruel."

Sam refrained from speaking and headed to the door.

Freddie was now begging. "No, no, no, no! You can't just leave."

Sam didn't even face him as she spoke. "Watch me."

Freddie groaned into his pillow. He was going to have to have a cold shower.

This girl was killing him.

* * *

Sam was wrong when she thought that Miss Briggs would understand. But then what had she expected? The woman was never going to be reasonable. The only out she had was to accept the woman's ridiculous demand of having a custody hearing for Scott. It was going to be much harder than just finishing the assignment but Sam couldn't stand the thought of being married, even fake married, to Freddie.

That Tuesday the classroom was turned into a court room with Miss Briggs as the judge, and the rest of the class as the jury. Both Sam and Freddie would have to plead their case and the jury would decide who would be the better parent and therefore be granted full custody of Scott.

Freddie couldn't believe that Sam was doing this. Did she hate him that much? He didn't understand why she wanted to hurt him like this. The whole school already knew that Sam had rejected him at the dance and now it was as if she was just rubbing salt into the wounds. He wasn't going to back down. If she was going to do this, he was going to fight for Scott. No sane person would let Sam keep Scott.

"Class. Quieten down please," said Miss Briggs as she walked into the classroom. "As you know, Miss Puckett and Mr Benson have been having disagreements with each other and like many parents, have decided that it would be best if they raised their child separately."

Sam smiled at the teacher gratefully. Getting on the good side of the judge was never a bad thing.

Freddie could see exactly what Sam was doing. She couldn't manipulate Miss Briggs like that. It wasn't fair. When they were both called forward to the front of the room, Freddie scanned the faces of his classmates. All of them were looking nervously at Sam as she gave an almost warning-like look to each and every one of them. Freddie couldn't believe it. She was scaring them into siding with her. This was never going to be a fair trial.

As Miss Briggs took roll-call, Freddie took another quick glance at Sam. He could clearly see the words, 'you're going down' being mouthed at him.

If he had to go down, he was going down fighting. He mouthed two words back at her.

'Bring it.'

* * *

_**I felt like it was time they had a proper make out session. I know lots of you have been saying Freddie is a stupid-head but i promise he will redeem himself. Just not quite sure how. LOL!!**_

_**Yeah, so again this will probably be my last chapter in a while. I have to do night shift at the hospital tomorrow so I will be there for 26 hours straight and unfortunately am busy busy busy the next week or so.**_

_**14 reviews for the last chapter!! Thank you guys sooooo much!!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing!! They really do put a smile on my face and I'm going to need a smile tomorrow!! And they help with inspiration :D**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**DDF**_

_**xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**First of all I'm sooooo soorrrryy for the long wait! Please forgive me! Hopefully some of you will still be reading this! Please! Finally got some time and inspiration!**_

* * *

Freddie thought it was strange. Everyone knew that he was the more responsible of the two teenagers. And he was pretty sure that Miss Briggs knew this too, so why on earth was she indulging Sam like this? He wanted to shout at his teacher, say something about how ridiculous this whole situation was, but he held his tongue and waited for Sam to begin with her opening statement.

"What up y'all?" Sam started but changed her tactic after taking a glance at Miss Briggs. "I mean...Good morning fellow classmates. Unfortunately, I'm sure that you all know why it has come to this. And I'm not going to insult your intelligence by assuming that some of your don't watch our web show Icarly."

At this point Miss Briggs tried to interject but Sam shot her down with a raised eyebrow. "Really Miss Briggs? You going to try to deny it?" She waited for her teachers reply but the older woman just shut her mouth and pretended to read some papers on her desk.

Sam smiled before continuing. "We all know that Freddie didn't treat me right. He was going to leave me for Carly and even more importantly he was going to leave behind his son, Scott. What kind of a husband just leaves their son and wife for a hot girl? I'll tell you, a guy that doesn't deserve a wife and child." Sam pointed towards her nemesis. "A guy called Freddie Benson that's who. We all know that this is just a formality. And we all know the outcome. I just want to hear what he has to say for himself." Sam folded her arms across her chest and looked at the boy along with the rest of the class.

Freddie shook his head in disbelief. The class was falling for her wounded victim routine. "First of all wasn't it obvious? Sam set me up. Obviously I wasn't going to leave Scott. I'm not stupid. I want a good grade. And if I left it all to Sam we would both have F's."

Sam decided to interrupt. "OH! So all you care about are the grades? You're a heartless pig you know that! Your boy loves you and this is how you treat him?" Freddie was beginning to lose his cool. At least he had had the decency not to interrupt her speech.

"Oi! Would it kill you to not interrupt me as I'm speaking? Some of us are trying to take this seriously Puckett!"

Sam saw his insult as an opportunity. "See? Look at the way he talks to me. I've had to put up with this for 5 weeks. And FYI it's still Sam Benson. I'm still married to you dipthong!"

"Would you just shut your mouth, you demon!"

Miss Briggs had planned on having an orderly hearing. "Fredward Benson, please refrain from talking to your classmate in that tone. And Samantha? Try not to disrupt Fredward while he's trying to speak."

Sam ignored the woman. "PUNK!"

Freddie threw his insult right back. "CRAZY!"

"DWEEB!"

"DEADBEAT!"

"AGH! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Miss Briggs got up out of her chair. "Right this is getting nowhere. I suggest we all take a ten minute break to stretch out legs and clear our heads. I want to hear no more bickering from you two when we get back!"

Freddie followed Sam out of the classroom silently. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Carly and Kyle were walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Carly said with a cute little wave.

"Hey. What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" Freddie was a little confused. Carly never ditched class.

"We both have study period. I have some news." Carly said smiling.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, even though she didn't really look like she wanted to know.

Carly's grin widened. "Well Kyle and I were talking and we realised that we have tons in common. Anyway, Kyle just asked me out for a smoothie date after school. If you guys have kissed and made up, you wanna tag along and double?"

Sam looked at Carly like she was crazy. "Carlz! We can't double date. That's just weird. He's my ex-boyfriend you know? But he's really nice, so have fun guys."

"So? Freddie is technically my ex and you and he have your little thing going on."

Sam groaned to herself more than Carly. "Don't remind me. Besides, Freddie and I have no little thing." On that note she stormed off down the hallway.

Freddie turned back to Carly and Kyle and realised that they looked cute together. Kyle wasn't a bad guy. And he seemed even nicer now that he wasn't dating Sam. "You guys seem cool together, but I don't think that Sam is in the mood to join you. Have fun on your date though," he said with a genuine tone. As he walked away realisation hit him. He didn't hate Kyle. He didn't want to kill Kyle even a little bit. He was pretty sure he hated every guy that Carly dated. And he was pretty sure that he was still meant to be in love with Carly as well as Sam. When had that changed? He had to talk to Sam.

Freddie practically ran down the hallway to catch up with the girl. "Sam!"

He knew she had heard him but she just carried on walking.

"Sam!" he tried again.

"..."

"I need to talk to you." He had finally caught up with her and managed to swing her around.

"Get the hint Fredderly. I don't want to talk to you."

"Ask me again."

Sam was confused. "Huh? What are you on about now?"

"Ask me what I would do if Carly told me she was in love with me."

Sam rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help noticing how cute the nub looked all flustered. "Fine. What would you do?"

"I would tell her that I was sorry but I was in love with you." Freddie smiled triumphantly, proud that he knew he was telling the truth this time.

Sam looked at him like he was the biggest nub in the world. "That it?"

Freddie's face fell. "What?"

"What do you want from me? A gold medal? A pat on the back?"

Freddie threw his arms in the air in disbelief. "I just told you I loved you."

Sam did a slow clap. "Well done. I'm going back to class."

Freddie furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want me to do?"

Sam looked at him with a pained expression. "Nothing. You can't do anything. You can't fix the fact that I don't trust you. Besides, how do I know that you're not just saying it because you think that's what I want to hear?"

Freddie ran his hands through his hair. "I just can't win with you can I?"

Sam shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"Freddie?" Miss Briggs prompted.

Freddie jolted from is thoughts. "Huh?"

"It's your turn."

Freddie looked at Sam and then at the rest of the class. It was now or never. "You know what? I had this whole list of things in my head. Of things that make Sam a bad mother. But in all honesty, I don't think she is. She protective. Sam would never let anyone hurt her son and she would stop them but any means necessary, even if that means violence. " He paused as the class chuckled. "Sam's loyal. She would stand by her son through anything. She's honest. She would share her whole world with Scott. She's stern; she wouldn't let Scott get away with naughty behaviour. She wouldn't let him turn out like me." That got him another chuckle. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, given the chance she would be an awesome single mother to Scott. She doesn't need anyone, least of all me. But I don't want her to be a single mother. I don't want to get a divorce. I'm so sorry for what I did to her and Scott. But I promise with all my heart that if she takes me back I will never think about another girl ever again. I love you, Sam. What do you say? Please take me back?"

You couldn't even hear a pin drop as the rest of the class and their teacher held their breaths waiting for Sam's reply. She looked at him and shook her head. "No."

Freddie shut his eyes slowly, and could almost feel his heart breaking in his chest. He smiled sadly. "I forgot to mention stubborn. She's stubborn." Turning to Miss Briggs he mumbled. "I'm not feeling too well, Can I please be excused?" Without waiting for an answer he picked up his backpack and left.

All eyes were on Sam, as if they expected her to call him back, make some dramatic gesture like he had done. Twice now.

All Sam did was glare back. "What!"

No one dared to reply.

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since Sam had seen or heard from the stupid nubhead. He hadn't attended any of his classes and he had left Scott behind. Not that that was an issue because the class had unanimously voted that she have custody. But he still had visitation rights. He had missed Icarly rehearsal too and on asking Carly about his whereabouts she had just replied, "What did you expect?"

But at least Carly didn't hate her like the rest of her classmates. Apparently she was some cold-hearted monster that broke poor little Freddie's heart. Didn't they realise that he was the one that broke her heart first?

Her cell phone buzzed indicating a call but the number on the screen wasn't one she had recognised. "Hello?"

"Sam? It's me. Marissa Benson. Freddie's mom."

"Hey Mrs B. What can I do you for?"

"Um...can you please tell me Freddie is with you right now?"

Something didn't feel right to Sam. Mrs Benson's voice sounded a little too worried.

"What do you mean? Hasn't he been at home for the last two days?"

"No."

Sam felt her stomach tighten. "WHAT? WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU! SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN A BIT MORE WORRIED BEFORE NOW?" What was Mrs Benson playing at? She normally texted him at least seven times a day.

"Hey lady! Don't question my mothering skills. He text me to not bother him for 2 days. I figured you two finally made up and wanted to get to know each other a little better."

"Woman! We've been friends for years. We already know each other," said Sam in a tone that said 'you're a dummy'.

"Obviously in the other way. You know, spend some alone time together?" Said the mother hinting at something else.

Sam's eyes widened. "Wait. You thought your son and I were sleeping together? And you didn't think to come over and stop us?"

"Well, I don't know do I? I don't know anything about that sort of stuff," said Marissa aghast.

Sam scoffed. "Well you must know something. You had a Freddie because of it."

Marissa sighed. "I just want to know if my Freddie is there and if you two slept together."

"He's not here. I'm not discussing our sex life with you." Sam shuddered at the thought of Mrs Benson being involved in their relationship.

"YOU TWO HAVE A SEX LIFE!" The older woman screamed down the phone.

Sam screamed right back. "SHOULDN'T YOU BE A LITTLE MORE CONCERNED THAT YOUR SON IS MISSING!"

Mrs Benson went quiet. "Oh...Yeah. I'm going to have to ring the police."

Suddenly it hit Sam. "I think I might have an idea where he could be."

"Please ring me if you find him," Marissa said in a worried tone.

"Will do. Later Mrs B." said the girl ending the call and grabbing her jacket before heading to the front door.

Sam was confident that he would be on the fire escape at the Plaza. That's what he did when he was upset. Like the first time they had kissed. She smiled at the memory.

But he wasn't there. And he wasn't at Groovie Smoothie or the park or the Tech Score.

By now she was getting very worried. He was responsible. He would have rung his mom to tell her that he was okay at least once a day. So what was he doing?

Was he hurt? He couldn't be hurt. But that was the only explanation. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt after all the horrible stuff she had said. He had to be okay.

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE!

As she arrived back home from a full 3 hours of searching for the boy she was ready to start ringing around the local hospitals. Opening the front door she dropped her keys.

There in her kitchen was one Fredward Benson with not one scratch on his body.

_**

* * *

Okay so between med school exams and parties and hangovers (Yes, I'm twenty two, and am studying to be a doctor but I still love Icarly :P) I've had no time. But now summers here I'm BACK!**_

_**Okay so even though I've had no time to write, I have the plot finished in my head so I think the next one will be the last chapter. But then I have an epilogue in my head too so i'll probs have two more chapters.**_

_**Again sorry for such a long wait! Won't be surprised if everyone's given up on this story :S**_

_**And sorry for minimal funny bits in this chapter. It's just Freddie being angsty and all that Jazz! Next chapter will have FREDDIE'S EPIC ROMANTIC GESTURE! Hopefully it's in character and you guys like the ending! And hopefully it's epic enough for SEDDIE.**_

_**AND OMG 111 REVIEWS FOR 9 CHAPTERS! THAT'S JUST CRAZY! I love you guys! :D**_

_**Keep up the reviews and comments!**_

_**SEDDIE FTW even if ibeat the heat wasn't what I wanted it to be.**_

_**DDF**_

_**xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sooo this is the last chapter apart from the maybe epilogue. Okay i know i promised an epic ending but i realised that its soooo unepically unromantic that its epic in its own way... you'll get what i mean when you read it.**_

_**I tried to incorporate some comedy but I'm not that funny in writing. So I hope it worked.**_

* * *

A wave of relief flooded Sam as she flung her arms around the boy. But only for a second. Without warning she removed her arms and slapped him square on the cheek. "What the chiz! Why are you here! What the fudge is going on? You've been AWOL for two days! Do you have any idea how worried your mom and I were? You could have called her. Sent a text. Anything!"

"You were worried." Freddie couldn't help but smile as her rubbed his slapped cheek gingerly.

"That's not the point right now. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sam said whacking the boy on the arm.

"I needed to get you something," he said pulling a wrapped up gift from behind his back.

Sam took the gift slowly still looking at the boy an astonished expression. "You spent two days getting me a present?" Sam asked. She stopped right before opening the gift wrap and looked around. "Where the hell is my mom?"

"She went to the cinema." Freddie said it as if that was the normal thing for Mrs Puckett to do.

Sam knew her mom a little better. "How much did you pay her?"

"100 bucks." Freddie said without missing a beat.

Sam nodded smiling slightly. Not that she was going soft on the boy. But he did just spend two days getting her a present. She noticed the table had two candles on it. Looking around the room, she noticed smaller tea lights dotted around with tiny flickering flames. "What up with all the mushy candle chiz?" She looked at the boy suspiciously. "You know you're not getting any tonight right? I still hate you." Sam narrowed her eyes to emphasise the point.

Freddie held back a laugh. "Just open the gift, would you?"

"I don't know what you're smiling at dorkface, I'm not going to like it," Sam said while unwrapping her gift. Tearing the paper away she read the front of the box. "Bacon." She looked up from the box directly at the boy. "Not that I'm complaining but explain."

"Not just any bacon. Bolivian bacon!"

Even the words made Sam drool. Literally. The last time she had the stuff was when she was merely a thirteen year old girl.

"Sam...you got a little..." Freddie said pointing to the corner of her mouth.

Sam wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "So why spend two days getting me bacon?"

"Well you know you told me that story about Eric Moseby?" Freddie started shifting his gaze to his feet.

"Noseby Moseby? Yeah, Bacon's of the world. I thought I was in love with the guy- FREDDIE BENSON ARE YOU TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Sam said with realisation of what the bacon meant.

"Only if you're not in love with me anymore. It was a last resort thing. It worked for Eric so I thought...Man, this sounded so much better in my head." Freddie put his head in his hands. It had sounded romantic at first thought. The gesture or him wanting to be her bacon and not wanting to give up on what they had. He just didn't know anymore.

Sam puckered her lips. "Freddie?"

"Don't say it."

"Why you so stooopidd?" Sam said grinning from ear to ear.

Though he was upset Freddie still managed to roll his eyes at her question. "I guess I'll just clear up this crap..."

But Sam held his arm as he attempted to walk away. "Not so fast lover boy. Where do you think you're going?"

Freddie was confused. "What?"

Sam was still grinning. "Who's going to cook my bacon for me if you leave?"

Freddie looked at the girl's eyes. They were sparkling. He let himself smile. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Depends." Sam shoved the packet of bacon into Freddie's arms.

"On?" Freddie's grin now matched Sam's.

"How long it takes for you to cook the stuff." Sam said plonking herself on the couch and stretching out.

* * *

Sam was still sprawled across the brown couch half an hour later, but now she had her head on a pillow in Freddie lap. She was slowly devouring all the cooked bacon one by one. She had even let Freddie have some. But only one piece. And then proceeded to smack him after he said it taste like ordinary bacon.

After Freddie watched the girl devour the meat for fifteen minutes he couldn't hold it in any longer. He just had to ask. "So...does this mean we're like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sam chewed on her bacon thinking. "Well you haven't kissed me."

Freddie pulled a face. "You're eating bacon!"

Sam burped. "You're such a girl, Freddifer!" She lifted her head off of his lap and took a swig of peppy cola before placed a hand on Freddie's thigh. "You saying you don't want this."

Freddie gulped but managed to keep his cool. "I thought you said I wasn't getting any tonight."

"You thought right." Sam said, inching her hand just a little higher.

Freddie grabbed it to stop it moving any further. Okay so maybe he wasn't as cool as he thought. "Sam. What are you doing?"

"A girl can change her mind," Sam said in her most seductive voice.

Freddie bolted out from the couch and to the other side of the room with fear.

Sam roared with laughter. Freddie was just too cute. "Man, I should have taken a picture of your face just now!"

"It's not funny," he protested.

Sam finally sat up. "Oh just get over here mama wants a kiss!"

"With pleasure milady." He said using his Fluffley and Peta voice.

Sam rolled her eyes, lips threatening to curl upwards. "You're such a dork."

Freddie ignored the insult before leaning in but they both froze when they heard a crash from the direction Sam's bedroom.

Sam grabbed the frying pan before heading over. Freddie was right behind her protesting. Yanking the door open she found Mrs Benson sitting on the floor on the bedroom.

"Oh Sam. I don't know what I'm doing here. I must have just sleepwalked right into your bedroom. Well I'll be off home." She glanced at her son who was shaking his head slowly at his mom's blatant lie. "Oh, well done, you found Freddie. Bye." Marissa attempted to leave but Sam blocked her path.

"What the chiz is going on?" Sam still had the frying pan raised.

"Really mom? Sleep walking? That's the best you could come up with?" Freddie hissed.

"Well I got her here didn't I?" said his mother through gritted teeth.

"Wait? Got me here? This whole thing was a set up? Freddie wasn't missing?" Sam shook her head in disbelief. Mrs Benson stayed quiet. Getting passed Sam she left the Puckett home without a goodbye. She figured the teens needed to talk some more.

Sam looked at Freddie. He could see the hurt in her eyes. "You got your mother to lie for you?"

"It was the only way I could get you to-" Freddie started, trying to justify his actions but Sam cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it," she said turning her back on him.

"Please Sam." He knew he was begging but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let her go.

"Don't." Sam said as he moved closer. "Man, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you again."

"Don't say that. I'm begging you. Please. I'll do anything."

Sam pretended to think. In all honesty, she was quite impressed that Freddie had gotten his mom to lie for him and that it had worked. But she wasn't going to let him know that. "Anything?"

"Just name it," he said without a second thought.

After a good two minutes silence Sam said one thing. "Propose."

* * *

Freddie stared at the girl before him blankly. "What?"

Sam smirked. "You heard me."

Freddie widened his eyes. "Are you completely out of your mind? We're just kids Sam."

"And?" said Sam crossing her arms over her chest. The smirk hadn't left her lips. It was as if she was almost trying to dare him into proposing.

Freddie attempted the reasoning strategy. "You can't force someone to propose."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Benson," she replied quickly.

"Back to Benson are we?" Freddie replied just as quickly.

"Well we are technically divorced now. Look, are you going to do it or not." Sam pretended to look.

Freddie narrowed his eyes. "You know this is what I would class as emotional blackmail."

"Whatever tickles your peach."

Freddie stayed quiet trying to figure out what to do but Sam disrupted his train of thought.

"In or out dude?"

"Seriously, you want me to do this?" said the boy giving her one last chance to back down.

Sam nodded. "I want you to do this. But you're free to walk if you don't want to."

He'd made up is mind. "Just hang on a sec." Freddie disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a small piece of foil. He proceeded to twist it into a ring shape. He had to show Sam he was serious. Taking a deep breath he held the ring out in front of him with both his hands.

Sam stopped him. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Freddie hesitated before replying. "Proposing?"

"Like that?" The girl before him had a slight look of disapproval on her face.

"Like what?"

Sam shook her head as if it were obvious. "KNEEL!"

Freddie spluttered. "Seriously?"

"Kneel!" Sam growled.

Freddie slowly got down on one knee still looking at Sam in disbelief. Taking a deep breath he finally asked. "Samantha Joy Puckett, will you marry me?" He shut his eyes waiting for the reply. He was 17. He couldn't believe he was going to be engaged. His mother was going to kill him.

Sam grinned before replying. "No."

"Right, so- WHAT? NO!" Freddie said still on one knee.

"Get up Freddie. And don't you dare call me Samantha again."

Freddie stayed glued to the spot. "Huh?"

Sam yanked the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "I said no. I don't want to marry you. Are you crazy! We're kids Freddie."

Freddie looked around the room, his head all muddled up. "Wait, what just happened here?"

Sam shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you had the balls to do it."

"You set me up?" Freddie said with realisation.

"You did it first! Whatever. All's fair in love and war Fredwina."

Freddie beamed. "So you admit you still love me?"

"Nope. I hate you." Sam said matching his smile.

"Well good. Because, I hate you too."

"Great. Now kiss me." Sam said in her usually abrupt manner. So much for the romance thought Freddie. Even the candles were burnt out little stumps.

"Okay." He said despite his plan not really working out. He faltered a little slightly nervous all of a sudden.

Sam was getting impatient. "Well…Lean!" she said breaking through any nerves he was feeling.

Freddie leaned in to close the gap between there lips. The kiss lasted between seven and eight seconds before an all too familiar sound of Scott crying filled there ears.

Freddie groaned as he pulled away from the demon-girl. "You're the single mom. You get him."

Sam just laughed in his face. "You're kidding right? I've had him for two days. You sort him out. I'm off to bed." She stomped off towards her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Freddie stood in the middle of the living room. "You can't just go to sleep! Sam? SAM!" he said, but failed to get a reply.

Freddie looked at Scott then back at the bedroom door. He patted Scott on the head. "Sorry buddy, I'm not cut out to be a dad just yet."

Turning back to the door he shouted. "SAM CAN I COME TO BED WITH YOU?"

There was no response.

"SAM!"

Finally she replied through the door. Her voice was slightly muffled. "Thought you've never ask!"

_**

* * *

AAAGHHH I don't know how I feel about it now that I've typed out the last chapter. It felt more epically UNEPIC in my head!**_

_**Okay so I want opinions: **_

_**1) Should I have stuck to the safe cliché ending or was this okay?**_

_**2) Do you think I should write the epilogue or leave it there? **_

_**3) Were there even any funny bits? (I'm not too sure anymore)**_

_**4) And were there too many references to episodes i.e. isaved your life and ikiss (some of my favourite episodes)**_

_**Please please please review with answers or generally what you thought of the story/this chapter! **_

_**Thanks to everyone whos stuck with it!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
